


Of Snowballs And Hot Chocolate

by chunhee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A little gay though, At least I tried, Comedy, Cranky Jihoon, Everyone Bullies Mingyu, Humour, M/M, Not really that gay, One Shot, Snowball Fights, Winter Time, alternative universe, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunhee/pseuds/chunhee
Summary: “I threw a snowball at my friend but accidentally hit you instead holy shit I am so sorry I didn’t mea- WAIT STOP TRYING TO SHOVE SNOW DOWN MY SHIRT AS PAYBACK IT WAS AN ACCIDENT” AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! We all should like, totally blame this on me and my sweet tendency of writing lame stuff instead of doing my physics homework. It might not be that good but I was surfing through Tumblr, looking for prompts as usual (what normal people do) and when I saw this one I just knew I had to try it out. I really fucking want winter even if I have never seen snow in real life. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

“I swear to God, Kim Mingyu, if you come any closer your face will be buried in the snow within the next ten seconds!” 

Snowy days were definitely Mingyu’s favourite thing about winter. It meant no school, hot chocolate and one sided snowball fights with his dearest cranky friend Jihoon. 

To Jihoon’s misfortune, Mingyu was his next door neighbour and according to the taller, and he quotes, “it is written in the Bro Book that we shall hang out every day regardless of the weather and any sickness we go through”. Jihoon never recalls reading such book or even knowing about its physical existence. 

“C’mon, it will be fun!” Mingyu yelled holding a perfectly made snowball in his mitten covered hands. “Is this how you welcome winter?”

“I would rather welcome winter without an extreme flu, thank you very much! You know how bad my immune system gets around this time of the year.”  
“Oh yeah sorry, I always forget I have a sixty year old man as my best friend.” The taller got closer taking little steps, he would smash this snowball into Jihoon’s head, he was going to make sure of that. 

Throwing his arm back with all his force, Mingyu closed his eyes before aiming at his best friend. There was no way in hell he’d miss that one. He had gotten a perfect score last time all of his friends gathered together and played darts. He definitely, totally got this. 

“What the fuck?” Mingyu’s eyes stayed closed for three more seconds. A loud gasp was heard from the distance followed by that laugh he was oh so blessed to hear once in a while when he made very funny jokes or accidentally hurt himself. That was Jihoon’s laugh. 

Mingyu smiled. He knew Jihoon would enjoy it even if he made a fuss at first, that’s just how his friend was. 

The only weird thing about this was that no one, not even Seokmin and definitely not Jihoon would laugh after being hit by a big ass snowball in the middle of the street. 

“Dude, what the fuck?” The same deep, rich voice Mingyu had totally ignored at first sounded in his head. His eyes opened quickly just to spot Jihoon laughing uncontrollably behind a tall, skinny, very, very angry guy. 

His head was dripping with, what Mingyu assumed, was melted snow and his face held a striking, hard expression Mingyu was sure he had never seen before. If looks could kill, he thought, his body would be lying lifeless on the white, soft snow under his feet.

“Oh my God!” Was the first thing that came out of his mouth, his palms flying to his face covering his surprised expression, what was he supposed to do now? This guy looked like he wasn’t having the best of days; Mingyu had just hit him straight in the head with, if he would say himself, the biggest snowball he had ever made. Nothing could possibly be okay.

Mingyu should be apologising, that he knows, and he would do it if the fuming stranger wasn’t running straight up to him with a handful of snow dripping from his hands. 

“Run Mingyu, run!” Was the last thing Mingyu heard before his feet acted faster than his own brain and started running without a destination, escaping from the nameless guy. 

 

“I’m so sorry!” Mingyu’s voice barely came out, his breathing ragged and his lungs about to collapse. “I really am please stop chasing me! we have been running around for like ten minutes I’m surprised we haven’t passed out!”  
The mysterious’ guys steps became slower, the watery-barely there snow in his hands slipping right through his fingers.  
“Okay, okay I’m done chasing you.” His voice was just as deep as Mingyu cautiously changed his direction and got closer to him.  
In a blink of an eye, Mingyu was standing in front of him with a cold, very cold hand shoving past his sweater and wetting his bare skin with melted snow. He should’ve seen it coming, he should’ve totally checked the other hand that was hiding behind the stranger’s back. He obviously didn’t though. He would never trust cute strangers again. 

“Alright!” Mingyu yelled, shivering furiously. “Now that we are past that, I’m Kim Mingyu and I am very sorry I hit your head with a snowball, in my defence it was totally an accident, you came out of nowhere!”

“I came out of nowhere?! You shouldn’t aim at your friends with your eyes closed! Who does that?!” Wonwoo yelled, his fingers running through his slightly frozen bangs.

“Apparently I do,” Mingyu said with a guilty expression.

“Whatever.” The brunette said buffing.

“Are you going to tell me your name at least?”

“Why do you even need that information?” His hands were now in his pockets, seeking for warmth. Maybe holding snow in both of his hands wasn’t worth it, they were frozen now.

“I hit you in the head! I deserve to know your name, plus I told you mine! Also now my chest is very cold thanks to you, what if I get pneumonia or whatever that’s called?! Not to mention that when someone introduces themselves the right thing to do is introducing yourself back!”

When did this become a manners class? Wonwoo thought. This kid, who was probably younger than him shouldn’t be speaking to him in that tone, taller didn’t mean older. Hitting him was enough.

“I’m Jeon Wonwoo, 19 years old I must add. How old are you?” 

Mingyu smiled, his sharp canines showing. “I’m 18! Oh my god I have to apologise again. Hyung! I’m so sorry for speaking to you like that, you just wouldn’t listen!”

“Ya, do you ever stop whining?” Wonwoo huffed. 

“Do you even stop huffing?”

“No.” 

They stayed silent. Why was this guy so dense? Why couldn’t he just accept Mingyu’s apology?

After dragging the uncomfortable silence more than necessary, Mingyu noticed Wonwoo breathing into his hands, probably trying to warm them. His own hands were very cold and he was wearing mittens. He could imagine Wonwoo’s suffering. 

“My house is just a few meters away,” Mingyu spoke without thinking. “I have hot chocolate, would you like to have some?” 

Wonwoo seemed to consider it for a minute. His feet were starting to feel like rocks and this kid owed him one anyway. It wouldn’t hurt to at least get something good out of this situation, plus he liked hot chocolate.

“Yes okay, I will take that offer,” Mingyu’s face lit up. “But don’t you think you can just invite strangers to your house, you silly goose. There are very dangerous people out there.”

Mingyu gasped. “Why are you saying that?! Isn’t that what a dangerous person would say?!”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. He had known Mingyu for not more than 30 minutes and he couldn’t tell if he was getting on his nerves or if he was actually enjoying this.

“Of course, but for your luck I am off duty,” he gave him a close mouthed smile. “Lead the way kid.”

 

Mingyu’s house was actually very close to Wonwoo’s relief. He could barely feel his feet anymore and he was sure his fingers had become ice sticks.  
After opening the door, the two guys found a small roll of Jihoon sitting near the fire place holding a cup. 

“Hey,” He greeted them. “I had my keys and there was hot chocolate in the counter. Your mum went out to run some errands by the way. Anyway. Knowing you I supposed you were going to end up doing a full bow when trying to apologise and then invite this handsome guy who’s I must add, totally your type into your house without thinking about it. I made enough for three.” He explained still looking at the fire in front of him. 

Speechless, Wonwoo laughed a little while Mingyu gaped at what his friend had just said. “Jihoon!” The taller whined burying his now burning face in his hands. 

Wonwoo walked into the kitchen which was connected to the living room the two other friends where bickering in, making himself home. The last thing he could do was enjoy this. He spotted the hot chocolate sitting on the counter along with to mugs; a pink and a black one. 

Smirking, he took the black mug to himself and poured the liquid in it, doing the same with the pink one. When he was done, he walked back into the living room just to find a still very flustered Mingyu and the tiny dude, now Jihoon, laughing and sipping away. 

“Here,” Wonwoo said, handing Mingyu the pink mug. He didn’t seem offended at all. That wasn’t Wonwoo’s intention anyway. He would’ve picked the pink mug, he just liked black better. 

“Pink is actually his favourite colour.” Jihoon mentioned.

Wonwoo nodded. “So… Am I your type?” 

Mingyu made a pitiful noise, taking a big gulp of the warm liquid. “Can the both of you let me live?”

“No way, I already like him.” Jihoon said high fiving Wonwoo. 

It was going to be a long, long afternoon for Mingyu.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope this wasn't too lame and poorly written. I also hope it got you in a cosy mood; that was totally my intention. I will now start my physics homework. Goodbye!


End file.
